


Feather

by Marvfortytwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvfortytwo/pseuds/Marvfortytwo
Summary: prompts for deancas, 06/04 Monday 1. Feather.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Doing the Supernatural Stay at home challenge Tunblr post here
> 
> [marvfortytwo.tumblr.com](https://marvfortytwo.tumblr.com/post/615025815043915776/feather)
> 
> First fic so be gentle!

It had been six weeks since Cas had...

Six weeks since Dean had left the bunker.

Six weeks since he had given up.

Sam had finally had to fake a problem with Baby to get his attention.

As Dean sat back into the car a breeze blew dust into his eyes, when he opened them again he spotted it, a single black feather.

Dean picked it up, it was no longer than his palm as he held it. It appeared black at first but was in fact a rainbow of blues and greens, it was beautiful.

* * *

Dean remembered a story, those who had passed away leaving feathers for their loved ones, to let them know they were keeping watch from heaven. Dean sighed, Cas wasn’t in heaven, he had gone where Dean couldn’t follow. But he kept it anyway, safe in a keepsake box beside his bed. He kept the next one too, and the one after that. And at night he prayed, begged his angel to come back to him but it wasn’t to be. Still, he had hope now and it pushed him forward.

So every time he found a new one a little spark grew inside him and Dean found a reason to live again and far away, in the darkness surrounded by nothing an angel opened his eyes and uttered one word into the silence... “Dean”


End file.
